clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken
Salma resided in the suburbs with her husband, daughter, son-in-law, her adopted daughter and her grandchildren, Noelle, Chase and Willow. She was one of the most iconic sims in the series and often regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites. Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Salma's toddlerhood. However, Clare believes that Salma would have been a very stylish baby since that is what she would come to be as an adult, and that she would have also been an independent toddler, once again alluding to Salma's qualities as an adult and her strength of character, resilience and feistiness. Childhood Fun Salma became friends with James and Diya when she was a child. She spent a lot of her days playing with them, they played on the space explorer. She lived with her mother, Hajar Al-Arabi. Other than that, nothing was really known about Salma. Teen Days Salma spent a lot of her time at the Dream House. She eventually developed a crush on James but had a little bit of competition with Diya. James chose Salma but developed a liking for another girl, Layla. Salma was a bit jealous of Layla and went over to the dream house to talk things through with James and they ended up messing around. James eventually chose Salma to be his girlfriend. Adulthood When James moved to San Myshuno, Salma moved in with him shortly after. She became a chef and started gardening. Eventually, her and James got married and her sister-in-law Jessica moved in. Jessica's future wife Roxy did as well and so did their adopted daughter Ciara. James and Salma often moved around the city. They have lived in the Spice Market, in the 19 Culpepper House, where Salma had small garden on the balcony. They then moved to the 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District. She eventually had her first child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken (her name “Rose” ironically as she was conceived in a rose bush at the end of James and Salma;s wedding, however this was not intentional). One day while visiting the apartment, Salma's mother Hajar died and continued to make appearances until they released her spirit from its urn. As Salma's passion for cooking increased, she purchased a restaurant called Fire and Flames, which she turned into a five-star establishment. She also hired James old love interest, Layla. After that they moved in to the arts quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was really close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Eventully, they moved to the Summer house in Windenburg, leaving the apartment to James' sister Jessica, her girlfriend Roxy, and their teenage daughter Ciara. Whilst living in the Summer Home, she had her second child, a boy named Connor Callery-Aiken who was famous for breaking hearts everywhere and dating many girls before falling for that one special one: Erika Ikeda. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser As she was older than James, Salma aged up first. Out of respect for Diya, she and James adopted her orphaned daughter Macy and continued to manage the restaurant as well as garden more during her retirement. A few days before her death, Salma renewed her vows with James to celebrate their life together. Sadly, in episode 31 of In The Suburbs, Salma passed away from old age, whilst her and James visited the Von Windernburg Estate, the location where they got married. She passed away happily cloud gazing with her beloved husband and one true love. In episode 84 of Dreamhouse, she was seen as a ghost haunting the place at night and cleaning for the family. Salma will always love a good clean. Trivia * Salma's madden name was Al Arabi. * Salma's aspiration was to be a Freelance Botanist and her traits were neat, family oriented and cheerful. *Her original hair colour is black, but she dyed it red when she was a teen. *Salma, along with Diya and Layla, was involved in James' love triangle as a teen. *Salma was the first ever Sim not directly related to Clare and Ali to be added into the series as a playable character. *Her original lifetime aspiration was to become an Angling Ace, but Clare changed it to Freelance Botanist upon moving Salma into her first city apartment with James. *She was the first main character to physically fight another Sim, Raj, the rude neighbour and Salma's former boss (ep. 2 of In The City). **After this event Salma would often be called into action to settle any altercations that would occur with Raj and other neighbours, being often seen pounding on their doors when they were being noisy and stepping in for James to solve their confrontations in a more firm and assertive way. *There were only two glimpses of Salma being pregnant with Charlie Rose. *Due to a game glitch, at one point it appeared as if Salma had a second family. * In a video called “Making Super Realistic Sims”, Clare stated that she is not sure what Salma’s background is, but she would like it to be Egyptian. * Salma is widely regarded as one of the biggest fan favourites of the entire series. * Salma's wiki page has the most amount of comments of every single Sim. * Salma won the In The Suburbs popularity contest that Clare hosted at the end of her videos. She currently is the only person from the second generation to win the contest of her respective series, and also the only elder to win. *Salma was the first person from the second generation to pass away. *The day in which Salma passed away has officially been turned by Clare into a Memorial Day for all the Callery-Aikens who are no longer amongst us and is set to be celebrated yearly. *In a challenge video called "Breed Out The Weird", Salma was chosen as the final Sim to salvage the genetic disarray of the all the previous subjects, resulting in a gorgeous Sim named Robyn that Clare will introduce to the main series. **In Clare's words, Salma was chosen as the final deciding Sim for being "very special", "(one of) the most beautiful Sim(s) of all", and "pretty much perfect in every way". *The current only grandchild Salma never met is Sebastian, who was born after Salma passed away. Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters